Anatomy of a God
by Naidoo
Summary: Just a silly little oneshot. Penelope muses about Morgan.


_A/N: This is something stupid that came to mind a while ago, but I didn't have time so far to write it down. just some silly oneshot. Pure fluff. Please don't hate me =) There will most likely be a counterpart in which he will be doing the same with her. =)_

* * *

I've been in love with quite a couple of guys before, but never did I date a guy like Derek Morgan. It seems like everything is perfect about him. Like the perfect guy, the perfect, the perfect best friend, the perfect boyfriend.

And there is nothing that isn't perfect and that I don't love about him.

He doesn't have any hair, which I love. I can let my fingers rub over his bald head, feeling the heat of his skin, the pulse of veins under his skull for hours and hours and never get tired of it. His bald head makes him look hot and sexy and somewhat oh-so masculine and I admit, whenever he lets his hair grow out it usually is me who makes him shave it off again.

His mind is a mystery to say the least. He doesn't share all his thoughts with me, which is nothing that bothers me the least. He once said that I was the thing he thought about most of the day. But for a matter of fact I know that is a lie. Sex is and I know I'm not that much different.

His deep, dark brown eyes are like molten chocolate, that can look at you with such intensity you think you will combust any minute, making you feel things you never thought you could feel with only one look. Eyes that can undress you and make you feel so wanted and desired like I never experienced before.

His earlobes were his weak spot and one of my most favorite spots on this god's body. The things I could get out of him by just nibbling and softly biting the lobes and the noises I got were better than anything.

His lips are soft like velvet, making it nearly impossible to not be addicted to his kisses. Oh what am I saying? There is _no_ way you can't be addicted to his kisses. The way they kiss you, made you feel, send shivers down your spine …

His smile is infectious, making even the worst of days a bit brighter within a second. And getting anything out of you even quicker. Derek Morgan has a way of using his facial expression to get you to agree to anything. When he pouts it is the cutest thing ever and there is no way you can deny him anything.

I had never been much a fan of beards or any sort of facial hair, but I am so in love with his goatee. It tickles in all the right places when he kisses me and creates a certain friction in others. I love the rough feeling of his stubbles when wakes up in the morning and kisses me before he is doing anything else. My skin might feel slightly irritated after that, but I wouldn't want a morning without it anymore.

He has wonderful broad, strong shoulders, perfect to lean against or snuggle up to in cold winter nights.

I have a whole love affair with his arms alone. Wrapped around me I think I never felt safer, securer and better protected. They are so very nice to look at, especially during work-outs when the muscles in his biceps flex. They are so strong. I never had a guy that actually could lift me, and never actually had much desire to be lifted to begin with. But he? Just did it, without even breaking into a sweat.

I love the feel of his hands against my skin and the contrast his chocolate color is creating against my alabaster skin. His fingers, when they trace invisible patterns all over my body, circles and squares, straight lines and other drawings. He loves to use my body as his canvas, spending hours drawing invisible pictures. And he calls mine magic fingers. Trust me, the things this guy can do with his fingers should be illegal.

His well defined and formed chest is a masterpiece but in no comparison to his abs. A six pack, in its perfection. Rippling muscles that just beg to be touched, licked, anything really. And who am I to deny such sweet request? But I do know how much time he invests in having such a perfect six pack that I just liked to touch. And in my opinion with all the time he invests in his body he should just walk around shirtless or in underwear even. Because …. His backside was definitely something that somehow went completely unnoticed in all these pants. The first few days I spent just pinching him there, being amazed with just how perfect and round and well-toned it was.

Another thing that his pants don't do justice to is his manhood, because… first time I saw with what he was equipped I nearly passed out. I just didn't expect _that_. That wasn't the only time I passed out to due this part of his anatomy. But the other times had more _pleasurable_ reasons.

And I have a special relationship to his knees. They are a bit like his earlobes, and he is extremely ticklish at the back of them. As a matter of fact, my dear boyfriend is rather ticklish in general on all kind of parts and every day I find a new part.

I love kissing, feeling, stroking and caressing my way up and down his body, memorizing every little detail like it is a map. And I can and very well also have spent whole weekends letting my hands roam over his body, taking in every perfect inch of him and finding new inches. Because that was he is.

Perfect. From head to toe.


End file.
